Fates Encountered
by 777AiR777
Summary: Marik and Ryou live together in New York as room mates in college. Upon arrival, they meet two strange, yet attractive, young ladies. The girls become even more mysterious as the boys find out that the girls have a connection to the Millenium Items. Set after the series. MxOC,YMxOC,RxOC,BxOC.
1. The Big Apple

**Fates Encounter (YuGiOh fanfic)**

**Chapter 1**

"Well, that's pretty much the tour. Here's the key to your rooms." A young male, possibly in his early twenties, tossed a pair of keys to two other young men. The shorter man had white hair, looked about albino, had brown eyes and wore a pair of jeans. The slightly taller of the two had sandy blonde hair, tanned skin and violet eyes. He was wearing jeans, a dark blue shirt and a black leather jacket. They both were carrying bags. The blonde haired man caught the keys and smiled. "Thank you." The guide nodded and pointed to a bulletin board. "Schedules are posted there as well as up-coming events and so on. This dorm is shared between both sexes, so be gentle with the ladies." The guide chucked to his own joke while the blonde and albino both sweat dropped. "Uh, thanks. I'm sure we'll be fine." The albino took one of the keys from his blonde friend and examined their door.

"Tch, I don't trust those guys, Kev." A brute sounding voice came from behind the two new males. He was dressed in what looked to be a mix of a cowboy and biker. Bad combination. His clothes were also stained with oil and grease. "Gail, did you find her yet?" The guide, Kevin, asked the biker/cowboy. Gail gruffed in response. "She sure knows how to run fast. And she's the one who took on the job to fix the engine from scratch! How the hell did she get done so fast?! That's a two-day job! She got done in 15 minutes!" Kevin sighed happily. "That's because she knows how to fix motorcycles and the like, unlike a certain someone who just makes it worse. I told you, you've been using the wrong oil." Gail growled at the male and turned back to the newbies. "So, you're the Motou kid's friends?"

The blonde sweat dropped. "Don't tell me Joey told everyone and it got _this_ far?" He sighed and shook his head. "What my friend means is, yes. We're the friends of Yugi Motou. It's nice to meet you. I'm Ryou Bakura and this is Marik Ishtar." He motioned to the blonde. "Tch, you think moving to New York is going to change your status in the world? Everyone knows about your relationship with the King of Games." Gail looked the two boys dead in the eye. "Don't think just because you're famous you can get to them first! The Honeydew and Pirate belong to the Rough House. If I see either of you with those two, you can guarantee a life of college Hell." He turned away, grabbing Kevin by his collar, and dragged him outside, closing the door behind them. "What was that about?" Marik blinked in confusion. "Are we really famous?" Ryou frowned.

"Took them long enough! I thought they'd never leave!" "I told you. It's official. You have your very own stalker. Congrats, Jewel." Two female voices came from the nearby corner. "Ohhh don't jinx me, Cara! So mean…" The two boys looked at each other, then turned around to find two girls, one with short dark hair and greens eyes wearing an oil stained shirt and ripped jeans, the other with long platinum hair pulled into a bun and dark blue eyes wearing a green turtle neck and a long dark skirt. The dark haired girl walked over to the boys and smiled. "Hi! Welcome to the Big Apple. I'm Jewel and this is Cara. We're your neighbors." She pointed to the door next to theirs. "Don't worry, we don't bite." Cara said, walking up to join the group. "She, however, can be a bit…eccentric." She pointed to Jewel. "I am not!" She pouted. "Heh." Marik chuckled and tilted his head. "I assume you're the one that brute was talking about?" Jewel frowned and groaned. "Unfortunately." She looked up at him. "Do me a favor and _don't call me 'Honeydew'…please?" She blushed a little. "Do I even have to ask why they named you that?" He sweat dropped. _

_Cara looked at Jewel and smirked. "Her breasts, obviously. She's 'blessed' as that gang likes to call it." She rolled her eyes. Marik 'examined' Jewel quickly and tried to focus his attention on her eyes instead. Jewel giggled. "I do what I can to hide what I've been 'blessed' with." Her grin grew as Marik looked away, embarrassed. "Then the pirate is?" Ryou pointed to Cara. She nodded. She took out a set of black keys with a skull keychain and jiggled them in the air. "Is that…?" Ryou blinked, confused. She nodded, giggling. "Cara is a whiz at stealing. They're going to be looking all night for their dorm keys. It'll give us plenty of time for ourselves." Jewel grinned and leaned on the boy's door. "So, what brings you two here?" "We came from Japan to continue our education. I'm majoring in occult studies and Marik is going into engineering." Ryou answered. "Huh. We have the same classes then." Cara smiled. "I'm studying a little of occult but majoring in appraising. Jewel is great with engineering. She thinks of it as a puzzle. She loves new things." Marik looked at Jewel and leaned against the wall. _

"_Gail said something about you working on an engine?" Jewel beamed and nodded. "Done in 15 minutes and still had plenty of time to work on 5 others, hee hee." Marik grinned. "Nice. Maybe you can help me out with my bike?" Jewel blinked. "You mean that sweat silver one out in front?" He nodded. "Piece of cake! But how about payment?" Jewel tilted her head. "Payment? Uhh." He looked to Ryou. "How about the café down the street?" Cara looked at Jewel with a knowing grin. Jewel returned it with a giggle. "Meet us there at 7 tonight and I'll take that as payment. You guys look like you'll need a friend." Jewel accepted immediately, bouncing off of their door and taking her own key to open her's and Cara's room. "W-wait you mean?" Ryou studdered. "Heh, it's a date, boys. You didn't think New York was gonna be easy, did you? Trust me, befriending us will do you good." Cara winked at Ryou then entered her own room. "And don't listen to what Gail said." Jewel mentioned, poking her head out. "He's scary, but I can take him." She waved then slipped back into her room, closing and locking the door. The two boys looked to each other and sighed. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"_


	2. Obey my command

**Fates Encountered (Yugioh story)**

**Chapter 2**

7pm. Late Night Café.

After long discussion of whether or not to come, Ryou and Marik finally decided to give in to the girls and join their café. When they arrived, it was sort of packed, but they could see the girls talking in the back. Cara saw them coming in, so she waved to them to come to their table. Moments later, they began laughing loudly, talking about their adventures with Yugi and the gang. "Hahah! You guys really don't like Kaiba, huh?" Jewel laughed with Cara. "Jewel, don't you have some sort of giant 'prototype' he wants you to complete that you've never even begun? You're never gonna get paid but it's still funny watching him get pissed off at you." Cara chuckled along with Ryou. Jewel pouted and turned back to the boys. "How'd you guys meet Yugi anyway?" Both boys looked at each other and began taking long sips of their cokes, as if to distract them. Cara and Jewel blinked, confused.

"There they are!" A shout came from the entrance, causing everyone in the café to pause and look at Gail and five other brutes behind him. They all looked drunk and very pissed off. Gail and his gang stomped over to the back table, piercing glares through them all. "Tsk tsk tsk. You two girls are naughty. Did you really think taking my keys will keep us from you?" Gail said, pulling a chair next to Jewel and wrapping an arm around her, causing her to frown. "Go away, numb nuts. We're busy." Cara glared at the leader while pinching another member of his gang who slipped beside her. "Keh. Not until one of you two comes with us. And I'd probably forgive you, Pirate, for stealing my keys, if Honeydew keeps to her promises and fixes my bike….maybe she can stay the nig- GAH!" Gail growled at the one who kicked him, Marik, who glared right back. "I think you better leave.." Gail and his gang smirked and laughed. "Says who?" "Gail." Jewel sighed and looked up at him innocently, her green eyes having a little golden hue to them. "You'll stand up," He stands, blinking, confused. "Turn towards the door…" He and his gang turn to face the front door. "Leave this café and go back to your lame 'house' and forget about seeing me and Cara with our friends. Kay? Bye!" And they do exactly as she tells them to do.

"What..just happened?" Marik looked at Jewel. "Uhh.." Jewel looked away and gave her attention to her drink. "They'd do anything for Jewel, remember?" She nudged Jewel gently. "Wait a second," Ryou interrupted the girls. "Marik and I have been telling you about us, but we don't know much about you two. Clearly you're…hiding something, so if we just found out a little bit more about you two, maybe you wouldn't feel so defensive." He smiled along with Marik. "You can trust us." Marik nodded. "Well…" Jewel and Cara looked to each other and sighed. "Okay. Jewel and I hate each other." Cara said bluntly.

Jewel coughed up her soda and blinked. "Cara! You dummy! I told you it was never my families fault!" Cara rolled her eyes at her roommate. "Don't lie, Jewel. Everything is gone now and e_verything _points to you and your family.." "Woah woah hold on a minute, what's going on?" Ryou tried to calm the two girls by getting in between them to push them apart. "How about we start off slow, because you're confusing us." The girls frowned and nodded. "Fine. We'll be good."

"Let's see. Well Cara and I met because our families fought against each other." Jewel shrugged and began to play with her straw in her glass. "Jewel's family found a way to make all of them disappear.." Cara glared at her roommate. "I told you, we never had anything to do with it!" Jewel glared back. "Calm down you two." Marik and Ryou sighed. "Okay, but that doesn't explain why you two are here now. I mean, you two act so friendly towards each other." Marik asked. The two girl looked at him with a grin. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." They said in unison, smiling happily. "Our family differences are put aside until our current enemy is out of the way." Cara nodded. "What current enemy?" Ryou asked, concerned.

The two girls frowned and looked away. "Oh don't worry about it." Cara said. Jewel got up from her chair, along with Cara, and placed her half of the bill on the table. "Sorry, but we gotta go." Cara said, shaking Ryou's hand. "Yeah it was great meeting you two! Oh! And thanks for standing up to Gail for me, Marik." Jewel said, winking to the Egyptian. "Ah, w-wait! We'll walk back with you." Ryou offered. Marik nodded and grabbed his jacket. Ryou paid the other half of the bill. "You don't have to. Neither of you even finished your drinks." Cara said, looking back to Jewel or support. "What if Gail and his goons come back? They seemed eager to mess with you two." Marik asked. Jewel blinked and pondered. Cara shook her head. "Jewel sent them away so it's fine. You two should relax. New York can be crazy on your first night, so taking it slow would be good for you." Jewel pulls Cara aside and whispers "Cara hold on a minute. This might be a good idea. They seem to trust us. Zale never said anything about befriending them." Cara shook her head. "Jewel, I know his family protected it for you, but we're not here to associate with the holders of the Items.." Jewel stomped her foot angrily. "And why not?! Gail is annoying as it is and who cares what Zale said! You never did what someone said in the past, why start now?" Cara blinked and sighed. "This is different, Jewel." Jewel crossed her arms. "Don't tell me you don't like them. I saw the way you kept smiling at Ryou." Jewel said loud enough to make the albino blush madly. Cara blushed as well but quickly smirked, getting the idea of where this was going.

"And I suppose you _weren't_ flirting with Marik?" Jewel's eyes grew wide and she quickly turned away, embarrassed. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." Marik smirked and chuckled. He turned to Ryou and laughed. "Think we should step in, or would you like to hear more from your new girlfriend?" Ryou glared at Marik. "Marik, I understand you're enjoying their little…show..but they're obviously lying." "No, we're not." Jewel said, smiling. "Jewel, shut up!" Cara covered her roommate's mouth with her hand and turned to the boys. "We'll be fine. You two just be good or else little miss run-her-mouth is going to bug you all night. Goodnight!" She said, pushing Jewel out of the café with her.

***Later that night***

Ryou and Marik returned to their dorm room, unlocking their door and putting their jackets away. "Do you really think Gail will go after them again?" Ryou asked Marik, who shook his head in confusion. "I have no idea, but I don't like that guy. He seems really controlling. Those girls were nice enough to take us to that café. Besides, they _are_ cute." He grinned. Ryou laughed. "Well, you've got something there. They were nice, shared a bit of their, strange, stories and…..hey. What's this?" He picked up a couple of medium sized boxes from the closet. Marik peered over his shoulder and took the one with his own name on it. "Huh. That's weird. You think it's our text books? I thought the office would send them over the weekend?" Ryou got a few knives from the kitchen and handed one to Marik. "Not sure. Hey, there's a letter with them both." He removed the letter on his and read it aloud: " 'For your protection'? Huh?" Marik opened his boxed and gulped. "…How the Hell did this get here?!" Ryou looked at Marik in shock then took out his own 'present'. Both Marik and Ryou held the Millennium Ring and Rod. They both looked to each other with fear. "Is this some kind of joke!?"

"Sounds like they got our gifts, Cara." Jewel said softly, listening closely to the wall that connected their dorm room with the boys'. Cara chuckled lightly, coming out of her bedroom in her nightgown, the neckline showing what looked to be a tattoo of a claw-like choker with an Egyptian Eye in the center. "You just focus on the Rod. I'll get the Ring working again. I've got to speak to him again. He _must_ know a way…" Jewel turned to her roommate, her shorts riding above her own tattoo: strange symbols surrounding the Millennium Rod. "If they find out…they may hate us." Cara frowned at her partner-in-crime's statement. "Yeah.." Jewel frowned as well. "I like them." Cara nodded. "Me too…" She sighed and shook her head. "Bedtime. You can flirt with him again tomorrow. Just _no slip-ups again, Jewel. Got it?" Jewel smiled and nodded. "And what about Zale?" Cara chuckled. "He and the others are in Japan, right? He'll deal with the pharaoh. We have our own mission." Jewel nodded. "Tomorrow's gonna be fun. Hehe!"_


	3. Phone calls

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Yugioh characters. Just my own OCs. Please no flames. They burn. lol

**Fates Encountered (Yugioh story)**

**Chapter 3**

The next day. Hallway of Science and Liberal Arts.

Marik and Ryou walked slowly to their new classes. Their first hour were in different classrooms, but in the same hall, which was good. "I still think we should have left them in the boxes and sent them back." Marik grumbled to his friend. "How can we? There wasn't even a return address on them…I wish I knew who sent them to us. I thought Yugi's pharaoh had to use them to return to his destined time?" Marik shrugged and stopped in front of his classroom. Right across was Ryou's. "First day and already I feel nauseated." Ryou smiled sadly. "At lunch I'll call Yugi and see if he heard of anything. Have you sent an email to your sister yet?" Marik shook his head. "She's gonna be busy all day with the museum but I still sent it. I told her to call as soon as she's available."

DING DONG DING!

"Sounds like class is starting." Marik sighed once more and waved goodbye to Ryou. "If you see either of them, don't say anything about the you-know-what, okay?" Ryou mentioned before turning to his own class. Marik chuckled. "You make me sound devious, Ryou. Heh. You be careful too. Those girls are hiding something." He finally entered into the Mechanical Studies class. He looked around the room and blinked. It was a lot bigger than he imagined. Smelly too. "Ah, you must be the new student, right? Mister…" The instructor glared at his seating chart and frowned in frustration. "Eye-s-tare?" Marik tried to hold back a laugh. "Ishtar. I'm Egyptian." The instructor nodded and shrugged. "I'm gonna have to get used to that… Anyway, since you're new, you may sit where ever you'd like. But, come tomorrow, that'll be your spot for the rest of the school year. Understood?" Marik nodded. "Good. Find a suitable seat and be sure to tell your neighbor to share their books with you until yours arrives." Marik nodded once more before turning to the class. He blinked, confused. What seats were even available?

"Oh, 'Mister Eye-s-tare'! Hehe. Up here! Hurry!" Jewel's voice came from the higher seating row in the far back. He looked up to find her pointing to a seat next to her. She winked to him, giggling still for his new 'nickname'. He sweat dropped, thinking how bad that name is going to stick to him. He sighed and hauled his bag with him to her seat. "This seat taken?" He asked, pointing to the desired seat. She shook her head, smiling innocently. "Nope but you better hurry and sit down before the one who _usually_ takes that seat will be here any minute to bother me during the whole class time." Marik frowned, getting an idea of who she was speaking of. "Gail?" She nodded and tilted her head, waiting. Marik looked around once more before deciding to sit next to his neighbor. "Welcome to Hell, Ishtar. Hehe." He sweat dropped. "You're kidding." She nodded. "First rule of knowing me: Never believe anything I say." She stuck her tongue out playfully.

"You're in my seat, prick…" Gail growled at Marik. "Not anymore, it's not~!" Jewel smiled happily. "Since Marik is my neighbor in the dorms, it's best he sits next to me. I wouldn't want him to feel like a stranger." Jewel explained. Gail glared at her. "This has been my seat for five weeks!" Gail argued. Jewel smirked at him, her eyes portraying a golden glow once again. This time Marik _definitely_ saw it. "Gail, you bother me too much. I can't learn a thing, thanks to you. Now, leave us alone and sit in the front, or I _will_ complain to Mr. Briggs." She blinked innocently, the glow returning to her natural green eyes. "Tch. Fine! But this is the last time, Honeydew. I remember your little mind trick you did last night." Gail stomped to the front. Jewel frowned at his words and noticed Marik staring at her. "W-what?" She blinked, confused. "I thought something was strange. Jewel, last nig-" "Alright class! What is being passed around is a documentary sheet of what you currently know of Mechanics and what you wish to learn in the near future. I want it to be up to 500 words. No less! This will be due tomorrow morning and I do NOT want a single word repeated 500 times. That means you, Gail." The class laughed, making Gail grumble. The instructor turned back to the board and began writing something in chalk. "Now, take out your notes. We'll be adding more to the previous chapter and expanding into the next."

***15 minutes within the class***

'Mind trick….Was he just toying with her? He looked like he was serious..and pissed. And Jewel…she..' Marik's thoughts ran through his mind, blanking out the instructor's voice. "Pst. Marik." Jewel nudged his arm softly. "You do know he wants that turned in, right?" She whispered to him, pointing to the sheet of paper. He nodded slowly. "Then why are you writing in hieroglyphics?" Her grin grew. He blinked and looked at his sheet. Indeed, it was covered in little Egyptian pictures. He cursed himself and began scrubbing away with his eraser. Jewel giggled softly and handed him her larger eraser. "Use this." He accepted and began scrubbing with that instead. 'So cute.' Jewel grinned at her thoughts and returned to her laptop, typing a single word repeatedly on her Windows. Marik stopped his erasing to watch her frown at her keyboard and look up at the instructor every now and then. Marik peered at her laptop screen and fought back a chuckle. The screen had nothing but 'bored' typed throughout at least 4,000 times. He smirked lightly and poked her hand. "Try highlighting the word, copy and paste and hold down as you 'paste' the word." Jewel blinked and did as he said out of curiosity. Instantly the 'bored' words of 4,000 increased closer to 10,000. Her innocent grin began to turn wicked as she held down the key. She giggled lightly, making the instructor hear.

"Miss La Rinte! Do you have something important to say?" Mr. Briggs glared at the dark haired girl. She nodded. "Yes, actually." She pointed to Gail in the front row. "Gail is sending me provocative pictures again, sir. It's very distracting." "WHAT?!" Both Gail and Mr. Briggs shouted in shock. Mr. Briggs turned to the 'biker cowboy' and slapped his ruler upon his desk. "Gail, I have told you too many times! This is not a chat room NOR a porno fest!" "But-" "Out!" They began to bicker as Jewel quickly returned to her 'bored' mischievous game on her laptop. Marik continued to watch her. 'Hmm..' "Jewel." Marik tried to get her attention. "Hm?" She continued watching the words increase. "Wanna have lunch together?" Marik's question caused her to stop and look at her screen with a blush on her face. She looked at him slowly. "Well?" She gulped and nodded. "O-okay. Nothing too spicey though. Hurts my tongue." He smiled and nodded. "Deal."

***Lunch***

"Hey, Ryou? Yeah, change of plans….Yeah…you too?…I see. Have fun with Cara then…Tell me all about it when we get back….I have three left. Jewel has one after lunch." Marik spoke into his cell. It seemed Ryou was having lunch with Cara. Jewel was cleaning her hands from messing with another engine class. "Oh, speaking of that, I've got an idea….I'm going to see if she knows something…No, I'm not…I've got a message from my sister. Yeah…I'm going to talk with her about it…..Yeah….Well, we'll just have to see. Yeah…Alright, see you later then." He hung up. "Soooo where you taking me, stud?" Jewel hopped over to the Egyptian, smiling with excitement. "Not spicey, right?" Jewel nodded. "How about Panera then?" Jewel smiled and nodded. "Sounds good to me. I love their broccoli cheese soup. Oh you should try their subs. Meaty and tastey!" She giggled.

***At the restaurant***

"I'll take a coke." "Me too." They both gave their orders to the waiter and watched him leave. 'Well, here goes.' Marik took a deep breath. "I hope you don't mind but I need to call my sister about something." Jewel blinked and tilted her head. "You have a sister?" He nodded. She smiled and nodded as well. "Go right ahead." She took her menu and began reading.

"Ishizu. Yeah, it's me. You got my message? Good." He looked over at his guest and bit his lip. "It's back….The Millenium Rod." Jewel twitched a bit and peered at him over her menu. She looked scared. 'Shit! He can't be doing this _now_, can he?!' She quickly looked back to her menu, acting like she was interested into the food instead. "That's the thing. I don't know. Ryou has the Ring as well." A little bit of shouting came from the other end. "I've got an idea of who may have sent them, but I won't know for sure. I got a letter that came with them, too." Jewel gulped from behind her menu. "It says 'for your protection'….Exactly…The Rod gave me nothing but pain…Same for Ryou…So, I don't know how this could _help_ me." Jewel shivered in fear.

All of a sudden, Jewel's phone began vibrating. She took it out and read her message. She frowned and looked at Marik. "I can't. Ishizu, I'm with someone right now….Huh?…What are you talking about?….What discovery?….Sun God? You mean Ra?…Family? Sounds like a riddle to me. Translated?…" He frowned and looked at Jewel, who stared right back. "Jewel, what is your name?" Jewel sighed and took his cell. "Stop talking about me like that, Miss Ishtar." "Exuse me?" Ishizu asked from the other end. "My name is Jewel La Rinte Ra." She answered Marik, still holding his cell to her ear for his sister to hear. She was silent on the other end. "I find it very rude to talk about my family, Miss Ishtar." "….Forgive me. It was you, though. Wasn't it? What do you have to do with my brother?" Jewel smiled innocently and hung up the phone. They stared at each other in silence as their food and drinks were sent to their table. "You're the one who sent the Rod to me..right?" Marik asked. Jewel nodded. "Yup." "And the letter?" Again, she nodded. She took a sip of her drink, ignoring his glare. "Why?" He asked, trying not to get angry. "The same reason why your family had it." She looked up at him. " 'For your protection.'" Marik bit his lip, frowning. "I don't understand. Are you playing a trick on Ryou and I?" She shook her head. "Nope. I told you. It's for your protection." Marik slammed a fist on the table, causing a few people to look at them. "How the Hell would that _protect_ us!?"

Jewel watched with a sad look in her eyes. "Please don't be mad at me, Marik….I just want you to be safe…" She looked away. He sat in silence and glared right back to the other customers. They quickly turned back to their food and friends, ignoring the two. He sighed and took a bite of his BLT. Jewel blinked and gulped back a tear. 'Ohhh please don't hate me!' She begged Ra silently. "Who sent you a message just a moment ago?" She looked at him in shock. "Zale…" He looked at her, confused. "He's in Japan. With Yugi and the others." She explained. He frowned. "You're stalking us?" She shook her head furiously. "N-no! It's not like that…." Her lips quivered. She really didn't want to cry. "What did he say?" Marik asked after taking a sip of his drink. Jewel gulped a sip of her own drink and sighed. "He told me it's okay to tell you what I can. Same goes for Cara. She's probably explaining what she can too. Although, I _bet_ it's not Ryou she's speaking with." She grinned.

Marik looked at Jewel in shock and quickly took out his cell and dialed a number. "Calling Ryou?" She asked, taking a sip of her soup. He paused for a moment, then continued pressing buttons. Finally, he got a hold of the albino. "Ryou! It's Marik. Is Cara still wit-…." He looked at Jewel with surprise. "…Bakura…..yeah….Are you serious?…." He blinked and choked back a laugh. "You're scaring her." Jewel looked up from her soup and frowned. 'What the?' She tilted her head, curious now. "Bakura, be gentle with her. We need to have a talk with them both….Yeah…so what's your plan?….Damn, and I was having fun toying with Jewel…..Well, I get the feeling Panera doesn't like me anymore…." He frowned at Bakura's response. "Hey, I'm not the one who rips a steak apart like some hyena in front of a banquet." Jewel giggled at the thought. Marik sighed and nodded. "Right. …No, I don't think I believe them either but hopefully tonight we'll understand more….Later, then." He hung up, watching the female.

She stirred her soup, trying to ignore his stare. "Tonight, you and Cara are staying the night at our room." Jewel looked up immediately. "Wow….you really do go fast, huh?" She grinned mischievously. He smirked with her. "You haven't met my bad side yet, Jewel." She blinked, confused. "Tonight, we'll share secrets. Right now, let's just finish lunch and head back to our classes, okay?" She nodded, frowning.


	4. Stay the night

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh or the characters. Just my own OCs. No flames please. They burn. ^^

**Fates Encountered (Yugioh story)**

**Chapter 4**

That night…

"How did she do it?" Marik asked Bakura, who sat on the couch, glaring at a tv screen. "How the bloody Hell should I know?" He turned his glare to the Egyptian. "Can't say I'm not glad to be out of the Shadow Realm, though. I'll give her that much credit. As for why, I have no clue." Marik sighed and took a seat at the dinning table. Their dorm was small enough to fit the kitchen and lounge area together but big enough for two bedrooms and a possible guest room/office. "What did Cara tell you?" Marik asked. Bakura sat silently before answering. "She asked me if I knew of a way to make an invisible world re-appear…" Marik blinked, confused. "….What?.." Bakura chuckled. "That's what I said too." A sudden knock came to the door, interrupting their talk. "I'll get it." Marik said, getting up from the table.

He opened the front door, reveiling Jewel, dressed in a silk robe, hiding her pajamas and her legs, and Cara, also dressed in a robe to hide her nightgown. Cara's robe extended over her neckline, as if to hide something. Marik smirked. "I didn't think you'd really come over wearing that." He fought back a laugh. Cara frowned. "It was her idea. Didn't want to give someone the 'wrong idea', apparently." Jewel blushed, looking away. "Not _my_ fault he said he's got a bad side. You remember how Gail broke into my room last month and stole my lingerie?" This made the Egyptian blush madly at the thought. Jewel looked at him and laughed. "You really thought I wear lingerie? Hehehe!" Cara sweat dropped and walked in, stopping to see Bakura glaring at her on the couch. She sighed with a smile and relaxed. "Happy to see me, thief?"

Bakura responded with a "Tch". Cara chuckled lightly and sat on the other end of the couch. Jewel followed Marik inside after he closed the front door and locked it. She followed him into the living room and sat on the floor as he took the recliner. "So, where should we begin?" Marik asked his roommate. "How about we start with you telling us who the bloody Hell you are?" Bakura asked the two guests. Jewel frowned and looked at Cara. "_This_ is the thief you told me about? I don't see anything special about him…" Bakura glared at the girl. "Say that again, wench." "Bakura, she's just teasing you." Cara answered and looked to her roommate. "Jewel, don't play with him, he's obviously in a bad mood." Jewel crossed her arms. "When is he not?" Another glare from the thief.

Cara sighed before finally answering Bakura's question. "We are who we said we are. I'm Cara Foyer and she's Jewel La Rinte Ra." Bakura didn't seem pleased as Marik just seemed even more confused. "My sister mentioned something about the La Rinte family. That they are blood lines of Ra?" Jewel nodded. "Yup." "She also said that the family made the original Millennium Items.." Jewel shook her head. "Just the Rod. And it wasn't the family. Just one person." Marik took a deep breath. "Who?" Jewel smiled. "I can't tell." Instantly Marik groaned with frustration. Bakura was also getting tired of the waste of time. "What _can_ you tell us?"

Jewel and Cara looked at each other then nodded. Cara answered, "We sent the Millennium Items to you for your protection, that much is true. Have you not noticed that neither has been activated? It's both of your choices whether to use them or not. Jewel and I will instantly know if you use them. Just as we know you've used them in the past." Jewel frowned at Marik. "….Cara, they also used the Shadow Realm as well…" Cara also frowned. "I know…We see it through you two. Can you tell us why you used the Items and the Realm?" Both males were silent. The two girls shook their heads, adding to the silence. "We'll leave that for another day, then." Cara said.

"If the Items aren't activated then how the bloody Hell did you drag me here? I've been in the Shadow Realm." Bakura growled at the girl on the end of the couch. Cara smiled innocently. "Simple. I have the ability to reach into the Realm and take what I desire. It's not hard to dig into the Shadow's, Bakura." Bakura grunted and turned away, pissed. Marik looked at the two girls and frowned. "…You said there was an enemy?" This got both of the girl's attention. "We can't speak of that." They both said. "Why not?" Marik asked. "They're watching us. That's why we've been scattered throughout the world. We can't let them find us. It's their fault we're here." Jewel said, bringing her legs up to her chin, looking sad. "Although, I am glad to be here." Cara nodded with Jewel's comment. Cara looked at the two boy's and smiled. "Don't worry. We're not your enemies. And we're not enemies of Yugi and his friends in Japan."

Bakura grunted once more as Marik released a sigh of relief. "What about Gail?" Bakura asked. "Gail is our problem, don't bother him. And do _not_ use the Item's on him. Jewel and I suspect him to be one of our enemies. We'll deal with him." Cara answered. "How?" Marik asked, confused. "We can use the powers of the Rod and Ring without the items being activated." Jewel said simply. "Jewel, I warned you not to tell them!" Jewel merely shrugged at her roommate's aggressive tone. Marik crossed his arms and looked at Jewel. "So it _was_ you who used a mind control on Gail and his goons last night and during class today?" Cara looked at the said girl. "You did it _again?_" Jewel sighed. "Lecture lecture, you know what, Cara? You sound more and more like my brothers everyday. No wonder I'm the only girl in my family." She pouted.

Cara frowned. "I found some more information on the towers, Jewel." Jewel blinked and crossed her legs, listening. "Have you told Zale?" Cara shook her head. "Don't leave us out. What are you talking about?" Bakura ordered. "…" Cara sighed and nodded. "You saw the North and South towers when you arrived, right? They don't release smoke into the air and they are always locked. There's no doors to get inside either." Jewel nodded and continued for Cara. "We've seen Gail and his gang hanging around them both lately. We have been told by Zale that there's four of them on the Japanese campus your friends go to."

Marik and Bakura looked at each other, a little shocked. "So, there's more than one problem like Gail?" Bakura asked. Both girls nodded. Finally, he relaxed and sighed. "Alright. I get it. Now.." He turned his attention back to Cara. "What the Hell were you talking about in the alley?"

Cara frowned. "I can't tell you much, but I just wanted to know if you knew anything." Marik watched Bakura glare at the girl. "Is the Earth in danger?" Jewel blinked, confused, and shared a look with her roommate. "We…don't know. Never thought of that as an option." Jewel replied. "If it's become as bad as that, we'll have no choice but to use the Millenium Items….All of them." Cara frowned. Both males were silent, deep in thought. "….So becoming allies with us will hopefully help you out?" Bakura asked. Cara smiled and nodded. "See? You have a good side to you, thief." She replied, making Bakura grunt and look away with a hint of red on his cheeks. Jewel smiled a bit and looked at Marik. "So….you don't hate us for hiding this?" Marik shrugged. "Well, I know you're not our enemies and you don't have anything against my other friends. So, I'm okay with it." Hearing this made Jewel sigh with relief.

"What now? Did you really want us to stay the night?" Cara asked, stretching a bit. Bakura smirked. "Scared we'll take advantage of you?" Cara glared at him. "I can take you." She threatened. She and the male sat on the couch, having their own glaring contest. Marik and Jewel watched them in silence until Jewel started laughing. "Cara, you're so right! He _does_ get mad easily! I never thought Ryou had such a side! Hahaha!" Cara sweat dropped and rolled her eyes. "You have a point there, but Ryou was a lot nicer…and cuter." Cara mumbled the last part. Unfortunately, Bakura still heard and growled at the woman. "That's it!" He shouted, jumping up from the couch, along with Cara, and ran after her as she ran away, smiling.

Jewel blinked and giggled. "Where'd they go?" She asked Marik. "….He…chased her…into his room…." Click. "….Did he just?…" Marik asked to no one in particular. Jewel's giggles increased. "Sorry, Marik, but I think it's Cara who locked them in." Finally, Marik started to laugh with her. "Sorry for scaring you at lunch." Jewel looked up at him and smiled. "You didn't. But, I bet the manager hates you now. By the way, that was never my great idea for a first date." She winked, causing him to smile back at her. "How about best two out of three?" Jewel grinned. "Marik, are you asking me on _another_ date?" He replied with his own grin.


	5. Snap Shot

**Fates Encountered**

**Chapter 5**

The next day…

Knock knock knock

Marik groaned sleepily as he strode over to the front door, wiping his eyes a little. He looked at the clock on the wall, reading 6:15am. He opened the door to reveil Cara, holding a box of glazed doughnuts. She chuckled at his sleepwear: plaid pajama pants and a baggy white T-shirt. It looked like he just threw the shirt on. "Sleep well?" Cara asked, smirking. Marik shrugged, just then noticing the breakfast-in-a-box. He chuckled as well and moved aside for her to enter, which she didn't. She just stood out in the hall, looking a bit shy to enter. He blinked, confused. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Is…he up?" She asked silently, but loud enough for him to hear. 'Ah, that's why.' He smirked at his thought and shook his head. "Not yet, but if I make some coffee, he will be." He answered, opening the door wider for her.

She took that advantage to enter. She sat at the table, placing the box gently upon the wood. Marik closed and locked the door and walked into the kitchen to begin making coffee. "Where's Jewel?" He asked, taking out the can of ground coffee. "In the shower." Came her reply. Instantly a flash of Jewel standing in the shower brought Marik awake. He almost dropped the can, but luckily caught it, cursing to himself of his dirty thoughts. 'Bad thoughts. BAD thoughts!' He yelled to his mind. Fortunately, Cara didn't notice. She was nibbling on a doughnut and looking out the window at one of the towers.

A few minutes after the coffee started brewing, Cara spoke up again. "I hear you asked her out again." Marik laughed softly. "Well, kinda. Not sure where to take her." Cara looked at him, thinking. "Hmm…Jewel is a simple girl. You already got her attention just from knowing you're a biker. But you also have something very different from Gail: kindness." Marik grinned at her comment. He looked over her shoulder to see a sleepy Ryou walking in. "Mm..what smells good?" Cara looked up and looked at the Brit with a coy smile. "Me." Ryou looked over at the guest, now blushing. 'Heh, these girls are dangerous for us in the mornings.' Marik thought. He opened the box and took out a doughnut. "Want one? Cara brought 'em." Ryou nodded, taking a seat at the table and chosing a doughnut from the box.

"What brings you here so early, Cara?" Ryou asked before taking a bite of the pastry. She tilted her head, smiling. "Just wanted to see a few happy sleepy faces before I went to cla-" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jewel's voice screamed from the neighboring room along with loud crashes and banging against the wall. "Jewel?!" Marik and the others jumped out into the hall to meet up with Jewel, drenched in water and wearing nothing but a towel. She threw a dictionary at Gail, who was running out the exit, laughing like a menace. "DAMN IT!" She stomped her foot and turned around to come face to face with Marik, Ryou and Cara standing right behind him.

Jewel blinked a few times before realizing she was cold, standing pretty much naked, with the exception of a towel, and standing in front of her neighbors. She blushed madly and fell to her knees, shivering and embarrassed. "O-O-oh b-boy…." She gulped and looked away. 'Oh no! Marik saw me!' She cursed herself. Marik quickly dashed back into the guy's room to get his jacket and returned to place it on Jewel's wet arms. He helped her up and held her close. Cara chuckled, looking at Ryou, who also was trying to hold back a laugh. "What happened? Rats?" Cara asked, leaning against the wall. Jewel shivered and sighed. "Gail, that freaking prick! He took a picture of me naked!" Cara's grin turned into a frown and she grew pale. "Your _whole_ body?!" Jewel kept her gaze on the ground, still shivering in Marik's arms. He, however, held her tighter, frowning. "It's official. I hate that guy." He muttered, causing Jewel to smile weakly.

"Um..Marik?" Jewel tried not to laugh. "Hm?" He answered. "Can you let go? I gotta get ready for class.." She blushed. He let go immediately, blushing as well. Cara and Ryou finally let out their laughter as Jewel rushed by them into her own room and quickly closed the door. Cara walked into her room, laughter subsiding. "We'll talk with you guys later. I've got to interrogate my room mate." Cara said with another laugh before she closed the door completely. "Oh man.." Marik muttered, shaking his head. He walked back into their own room with Ryou at behind. "I'm pretty sure it's illegal for him to do that to her. Think we should tell the principal or something?" Ryou asked, locking the front door. Marik sat at the table, a hand at his head, frowning. Ryou stood next to him, concerned. "Marik, we just got here. Don't get into trouble when it has nothing to do with us." "It's not that." Marik said, sighing. He looked up to the other male, blushing. "Third day we're here and already I got a girl, naked, to wear my jacket." Ryou burst out laughing at Marik's comment, causing the other to laugh as well.

***on the way to class***

Jewel walked side by side with her room mate, sighing sadly. "I can't believe he did that." Cara said, lifting her bag upon her shoulder. She looked at Jewel, feeling her silence. "Jewel…we _have_ to get that photo back. If he is one of our enemies then most likely he'll-" "You think I don't know that?!" Jewel shouted back, looking scared and angry. They stared at each other for a few more moments, ignoring the other students passing by them to get to class. "He knows who you are now, Jewel. And if he's not as stupid as we wish he was, he'll know what I am too." Cara said, turning back to her class. "Get to class. We'll talk later. I'll inform Zale about what happened. In the mean time," Cara looked back to her room mate. "You know what to do with your boyfriend." Jewel glared at her, blushing. "Marik is not my boyfriend. Just like how Ryou is 'not' your's." She ended with a smirk. "Heh, be good in class, Jewel." Cara chuckled, walking into her class.

Jewel was a bit shocked to see Marik already sitting at his seat. 'I thought Cara and I left before them?' She wondered, walking up to her seat. "Morning." She smiled to her neighbor as she sat down. He smirked in her direction. "Why, yes it was, actually. I should wake up every morning to a naked girl in the Hallway." He said, causing her to blush madly. "You have Gail to thank for that." She muttered, taking out her laptop. Finally, the instructor walked in and began taking attendance. Jewel grew pale, looking around the room. "….Where is he? Where's Gail?" She shivered. 'Shit!' Marik frowned at the girl but continued listening in on the teacher. Jewel sighed and opened her laptop, beginning to take notes.

***Cara and Ryou's class***

"I don't like this…" Cara mumbled at her desk, next to Ryou's, as she ignores the instructor and his speech on writing. Ryou looked over to the girl, confused. "Cara, is something wrong?" He whispered back. She glanced over and sighed. She took out her cell and showed him a message from Zale. It read 'Get those photos back. BEFORE late! We believe the towers will be activated. Don't know when…..Cara…They want something with the Items…Keep them safe.' Ryou frowned and quickly looked back at the instructor, making sure he wasn't listening to their conversation. "…I know you don't trust us, but Marik and I will help." He whispered to the girl. She looked back at him and smiled. "Ms. Foyer and Mr. Bak-…whatever, is there something you two would like to discuss to the class?" Cara pushed her book into her bag and stood up and grabbed Ryou's arm firmly. "H-HEY! Where do you two think you're going?!" Their instructor shouted at the two as Cara drags the Brit towards the door. She turned to the tutor and smiled innocently. "Just somewhere to lose ourselves in adultery." She answered, pushing her neighbor out the door with her, leaving the class stunned.

***later, in Jewel and Marik's class***

BzzBzzz…

Jewel gulped and quickly hid her cell phone from the peering eyes of her instructor. She opened the phone and read the message. Marik watched her from the corner of his eye while pretending he was writing down more note, carefully making sure he's not writing in hieroglyphics again. She read the message twice before looking at her neighbor, frowning. "Marik, we gotta leave." She whispered nervously. He blinked. "What? Now?" He answered. She nodded, closing her laptop. "Now." "W-wha hey?!" Marik yelped from his seat after trying to rush after the girl, ignoring the stares from the class. "If you two walk out that door-" "You won't do anything. Just continue with the blah blah conversation about things we already know because you won't remember we left anyway." Jewel interrupted, pulling Marik out into the hallway with her.

***moments later. Outside the North Tower.***

"I'm confused. What could they want with the Millennium Items?" Marik asked, jogging up with Jewel. Something was strange with her. She was acting like she was on the defensive. "Marik!" Ryou shouted from behind them. Ryou and Cara ran up to the other two. "Huff huff. Tell him about your text from Zale." Cara nodded at Ryou's comment. "Zale said to find those photos immediately." She glared at Jewel, who stiffened and hid behind Marik. "He also said that our enemy is after the Items. If they are going to use the Millennium Items by using those Towers, then we better hurry. We have until late tonight." Cara continued. "What happens if they use either?" Ryou asked. "We have very little info on those Towers, so we don't really know what will happen. As for the Millennium Items, you two have used them before. You know what happens when they are used. What do _you_ think will happen if they use your Items?" Jewel asked, smiling sadly. Both males frowned and nodded in understanding.

"So, what's the pla- what is that?" Ryou asked, pointing to the whip around Cara's waist. "My weapon." She answered. Her weapon was a silver metal whip with thorn-like spikes. The handle had the same eye as the Items. Ryou and Marik looked to see Jewel take out a pair of double ended golden daggers, also with the eye, from her bag. "The fuck?" Marik asked, taking a step back. "What? We're just doing what Zale said. 'Protect the Holders'." Jewel giggled at their expression. "Holders?" Ryou asked, confused once more. "You two are the rightful Holders the Millennium Ring and Rod recognize." Cara answered, causing the two males to shake their heads in frustration. "Just how many secrets are you two keeping from us?" Marik asked. Jewel shrugged and tugged on his arm. "Don't worry. We're _protecting you. Remember? What could go wrong?" Unfortunately, a lot could go wrong. Unbeknownst to the group, Gail and his gang were watching from inside the Tower through surveillance cameras. "Well, chief? She's got a sweet ass, but deadly for being one of the La Rinte. And that Space Pirate is no better. That mark proves it." Gail said to a figure in the darkness. "Although, I guess you'd know Jewel better than I, right, Kayaku? You grew up with her." The figure chuckled and looked at the said girl through the screen with a smirk. "Call our diversion for that Pirate. Gail, I want you and your gang to start the machine. I'll distract Jewel. I'll make her remember why she's here…" _


End file.
